


【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务17

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter特供
Kudos: 26





	【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务17

**Author's Note:**

> lofter特供

17：00 公寓楼

回到家的陆东植觉得有点奇怪。

可能是自己早上睡得太死了？没有听到系统发布的任务？

毕竟他一整天也没有接到完成任务和发布任务的提示音，这让他有种不安感。他不知道还要经历多少个任务才能回到现实世界。

陆东植放松地趴在了自己的床上，明明给徐仁宇口交完应该是嘴巴酸，可是现在自己的后面却隐隐作痛。

难道是下午的时候，徐仁宇的手指弄破了里面的皮肤？

想到徐仁宇，陆东植的脸又不受控制地发烫。

而徐仁宇这边则是心情不错地打开了留声机，就着巴赫的协奏曲，给自己倒了杯红酒。刚要举杯品尝，他又回想起了陆东植下午的蠢样：

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“到沙发上，脱了裤子趴下。”徐仁宇冷静地下了指令，还好他现在刚释放完，还能有点理智。

陆东植乖乖地从桌子下面站起，脱了裤子，趴在了会客的沙发上。

“腿分开点。”

陆东植听话地分开了双腿，露出了自己隐蔽的后穴

徐仁宇上前看了看陆东植的后穴，只是轻微的红肿和撕裂。

“这个...给你”

像是下定了决心，陆东植从卫衣口袋里掏出了润滑剂。陆东植以为徐仁宇还没出够气，又要惩罚自己，还好他来办公室之前就做好负“荆”请罪的准备了。

徐仁宇闭了闭眼，深呼一口气，接过了润滑剂。他很想看看陆东植的脑袋里是不是也装了乌冬面条，他看起来有那么*急se*饥渴吗？

不过也好，有了这玩意也方便他后续动作。

徐仁宇手指上抹了足够的润滑，他探入了陆东植的后穴，轻巧地按压着肛周。

没有伤口，只不过肿了一些。

看来陆东植给自己下的药还是挺有效的。

徐仁宇当然不知道，陆东植为了“睡”他付出了多少代价，昨晚的催情药和润滑剂买的都是上等的进口货，快抵上陆东植半个月工资了。

“穿上裤子吧。”徐仁宇确定了陆东植的后穴是钢铁做的。

陆东植有些迷茫地看着徐仁宇，他这是逃过一劫了？

徐仁宇觉得有些好笑，“这次的先欠着。”

陆东植如蒙大赦，提上裤子就跑出了徐仁宇办公室。

像头小鹿，徐仁宇想。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

徐仁宇回味完陆东植的愚蠢，有点口干舌燥，刚想饮下杯里的红酒，就看到了深红色的液体里倒映出了自己的面容。

他的眉眼神采飞扬、隐有笑意，和之前阴郁冷静的自己大相径庭。

不，

应该说简直就像一个陌生人。

徐仁宇有点慌了。

他隐隐感觉到他的身体已经逐渐脱离了他的控制。

“任务、完成了”玩具麋鹿悄悄地现了形，“按照、这个速度、你们可以很快、回到现实世界了”

“回到现实世界吗......”徐仁宇喃喃自语。

曾经他是无比想离开这个鬼地方。

即使要回到监狱恶臭的牢房，即使现实世界里的自己像条断脊之犬，他也要回到现实世界去。

因为他还没有亲手结束那些该死的虫子们的生命，那个愚蠢的女警、那个懦弱的徐智勋、那些恶心的肮脏的虫子们......包括，他最想杀掉的陆东植。

可是现在，他第一次觉得自己长久以来的坚持都是无效的。

他现在就像个站在十字街头迷路的幼童。

没有目标，

也没有方向。

“没有、多少任务了”玩具麋鹿自顾自地说话，“要不要、把剩下的任务、都发给、陆东植？”

“不”，徐仁宇的眼神恢复了清明，

“以后的任务也不要发给他。”


End file.
